iDissapear
by icywhisperingkiss
Summary: SEQUEL TO IKNOW EVERYTHING HAS CHANGED! Sam Puckett was gone when Carly returned from Italy. Now, it's time to hear her story.
1. iDissapear

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sam's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_"Miss Pucket, can you give us any information on the capture of the kidnappers?"_

_ "Can we get closure that the men who are responsible are off of the street?"_

_ "Will you be returning to Seattle anytime soon?"_

_ I pulled my maroon and navy striped beanie over my ears to cover my headphones, and blasted music through my brain, trying to drown out the noise of the reporters. They crowded in around me and the four bodyguards that surrounded me in a box. They stepped in closer, trapping me and making me feel claustrophobic._

_ I felt tired. Vulnerable. Weak._

_ But I didn't want to go home. Not yet, at least. Not after everything I'd been through. The story couldn't end like this._

_ We reached the SUV in relative peace. Toby, the biggest of the guards, sat in the driver's seat with John to his left in the passenger seat. I sat in the middle row next to Laurie, and Nathaniel sat in the second row back._

_ Laurie took a hold of my hand and smiled warmly. Although she was tough to the bone, she was kind and beautiful. A strange mix in a person._

_ "Everything's going to be fine now." She promised. "You'll go home and everything will go back to normal."_

_ As if my life would ever go back to the way it was._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Six months earlier…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I coughed, loudly and obnoxiously, pulling uselessly on the restraints that tied my hands behind my back. I was in the back of something moving, a blindfold around my eyes, noise proof headphones, and something tying my hands and feet together and to some other parts of the vehicle so I was stretched out on the floor. Not ideal. Not at all.

I'd been knocked out cold on the sidewalk. I'd been crying and soaked, which had made me look too childish. I guessed that's why they'd taken me.

"Hello?" I said loudly. Or, at least, I guessed I was saying it loudly. Seeing as I couldn't _hear myself. _My head pounded at the vibration in my voice, making me wince. And for what? Nothing. I got no reply.

It was hours later that they finally pulled off the bandana and headphones. The bright light stung terribly. I looked around, taking everything in.

I was on the floor in between aisles in a twelve passenger van. There was a college age guy laying on the chair above me, and that was all I could see. I heard voices, though. They came from the front. I assumed we were in the back row of the van.

"We're at McDonalds. What'd you want to eat?"

Wow. Really?

My first impression of the kidnappers was weak. The voice came from the front. It had a British accent, was relatively young sounding, and had a tone of laughing.

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. I tried sitting up, but my wrists were tied to the chair leg, and my feet to the door.

"Do you want fries, or something?"

This voice was American, and it came from the guy sitting in the chair above me. I looked at him, taking in his appearance. His hair was cut and styled short, but spiked up in the front. It's funny how kidnappers actually do their hair, right? His eyes were dark brown, and his skin a dark tan. I guessed he was Pakistan, or Egyptian with the American Ethnicity mixed in.

His clothes were pretty rugged, though. I'd later see that _all _of their clothes were. He wore a grey tank top under a torn blue, grey, and white plaid shirt. Grey skinny jeans, and old brown combat boots. But God… He looked _amazing _in them.

"I'm not hungry." I said quietly, closing my eyes. My head hurt so fricking bad…

The van slowed to a stop in the back of an empty parking lot. I was blindfolded and the noise silencers were put back on as they untied my hands and feet and lifted me onto the seat. Then, my hands were promptly tied to the chair with some elaborate rope tie. It left me with my hands at my sides, and my feet tied to the bottom of the chair. They took off the sensory deprivations, allowing me to see all of their faces.

Two had left the van and were walking away, so I could only glimpse at the back of their bodies as they moved along the blacktop. One was a blonde guy in dark blue jeans, a faded purple jacket, black converse, and a grey beanie. From the back (not to sounded perverted), he looked muscular, young, and tall. The other seemed like an older, fat man. He was balding, wore a dirty red sweatshirt, and baggy blue jeans with socks and sandals.

There were four rows of seats in the van. Aside from the guy next to me, there were two others in the car. One sat in the back, and the other two rows ahead of me. The one in the back was an African American with a buzz cut, earring, and attitude. Not to mention his 27 tattoos. He had a black tank top and basketball shorts, which was stupid since it was winter. I guessed he was in his late 20s, maybe early thirties. The guy in front looked about the same age with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a black jacket. Of all the guys, this one looked most put together. His jacket was the brand, North Face, and his hair was curly and flipped to the side. Kind of like a Harry Styles/ James Marsden look. Not that it mattered.

"Hey."

Hey? When do Egyptian/American/Pakistan kidnappers just say, "Hey?"

"What do you want with me?" I asked, my voice coming across scratchy and foreign. Strange as it was, my eyes filled with tears. I asked myself what was wrong with me. I was never like this.

"Don't cry…" The guy in front said. "You don't have to worry-"

I scoffed.

"We're not rapists, or traffickers, or anything. You look like… Like someone important.

I blinked twice before declaring, "No."

"That's not how it works." I explained. "You're supposed to explain everything _now."_

"Well, we have two guys up at McDonalds and the gas station, and they need to be here."

I rolled my eyes, and stared out the window until I noticed the boy next to me staring at me.

"Do you need something?" I asked, annoyed. He shook his head and looked away, only to resume his gaze a few minutes later. The guy in front flicked the radio on to old rock, and highway to hell came on. Coincidence? I thought not.

After fifteen minutes or so of terrifying waiting, the two guys came back carrying four bags of McDonalds food, a thing of large sodas, and a box of chocolate donuts.

The short, fat man was Mexican with a thick mustache and goutee. He had sparkling, unscary brown eyes, a balding head, and his shirt said, "Keep calm and eat," on the front. From his potbelly, I assumed he did a _lot _of eating.

The other guy? Well…

My heart stopped beating for a moment.

He was that life changing, just at a glance.

**Hey, sorry for taking so long in putting this up! I started a diet, and have spent a lot more time with my family, and things in my life are getting pretty hectic.**

** On Tuesday, I'm starting practice for the musical, on Wednesday I'm starting a bible study, on Thursday I start piano and vocal lessons, Friday I have an old bible study and a basketball game, Saturday I should be rehearsing the national anthem with my friend, and Sunday I have church, and I'll be having sister bonding time, or shopping, or something. And next Tuesday, I start volunteering at the pre-school regularly, so that should be stress relieving. (Not.) And my job? Oh yeah, I'm getting a job next month. I'll try and update weekly, or as fast as reviews get in =) (Hint, hint!)**

** What'd you think? I'm really excited for this story! I'll be combining three story plots I've been wanting to do for a while into one story, so I'm SO ready to start writing more. Warning though, Sam may be a bit out of character, because to be perfectly honest, I don't like the character of Sam on the show. I mean, I like the idea of a tough girl who loves ribs, but the biggest thing is, I really don't like how Jeanette McCurdy portrays her. Sorry people!**

** I can't wait to hear what you all have to say! Please R&R!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- Does anybody know if JB is on drugs? I'm just curious…**

** Confession- Yes, I'm a one direction fan, and the guy that was sitting next to her is based loosely off of Zayn Malik. Whatever.**


	2. Taken and Explanations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sam's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They bought me a Big Mac, a large fry, and a large coca cola. I couldn't help but feel a bit insulted. Sure, I ate that much and sometimes even more normally, but for total strangers to look at me and buy that for me? And besides, I though kidnappers were supposed to starve their victims, or something. Not buy them McDonalds.

"Do you think I'm fat, or something?" I asked, using the hand they'd untied to eat slowly. I wanted to make sure if they poisoned me I wouldn't scarf it down all at once.

"We're fans of iCarly." Mr. Hot-blonde-stuff said. God, he had an British accent? I was crushing.

He had blonde hair that fell down to his eyebrows, naturally tousled and highlighted. His eyes were a deep brown color, and his mouth was perfectly carved.

I caught myself thinking these less than tough thoughts and shook myself out of it. But it was hard.

He'd sat in the seat right above me and had leaned against the window so that he was nearly facing me. He was eating a Big Mac too… I thought, _"We're like freaking Big Mac _buddies!" But I'll be honest with you. The idea that, that thought came from my inner subconscious frightened me.

I'll admit it like a boss.

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked, annoyed. The older Mexican man that sat in the driver's seat turned to face me.

"Samantha-"

"Sam."

"Sam." He repeated my correction patiently. "Do you know who this is?"

A picture was passed back to me. I took a hold of it and didn't recognize the face, but something about it was vaguely familiar.

It was a girl that looked around my age with long, dark brown hair, green eyes, and a lot of makeup. The four teen/twenties guys stood in the background The picture looked something like an album cover…

"I don't know." I said, giving the picture to Egyptian dude.

"Jayce," He motioned to Egyptian. "Colton," 27 tattoos guy. "Robbie," The brunette. "And Scott," Gorgeous boy. "Are in a band with this girl- Christine Bond."

The name Christine Bond _did _sound a little familiar.

"They're an up and coming group. They just signed to a label in LA, and are expected to perform at this year's Justice Awards."

"Where do I come in?" I asked angrily. "Why am I here?"

"You can't see the similarities?" Jayce asked, holding the picture out to me.

"Similarities? Between us? Oh, how could I have missed them? She's obviously a blonde hair blue eyed girl in disguise."

"To answer your question _that's_ where you come in."

I stared blankly at the driver man as he continued to speak.

"Christine disappeared last week. No note, no clues, no missing bags… Nothing. The Manny Awards are next Tuesday, Sam. That's six days away. We need you to pretend to be Christine just for one night. Then, you can go home and we'll forget this ever happened.

I shook my head. "That's insane. Nobody would fall for that, and even if they would, I couldn't do it."

"Why not?"

The other boys all looked intently as the driver's voice and mine grew louder.

"Because I'm Sam Pucket! I'm not dying my hair, or eyes, or skin, or conforming to your image of her so that you don't back out of an awards show. I mean, why can't you back out?"

"It was supposed to be their first performance after being signed. All of the labels who turned them down, all of the press will be there, all of the important industry figures will be there, and they were offered to play third. Third out of nineteen. That's an offer we couldn't pass up."

"Who are you?"

"Pedro Quell. Their manager. I understand how you must be feeling."

I scoffed. Understand? Yeah, like his mom died and then two days later he was kidnapped to pretend to be some egotistic pop star.

"You couldn't understand."

"I know this is insane." He explained. "And I know you don't trust us. But we'll pay you, and make sure you're comfortable, and…"

I looked down at the robes tying my wrist to the chair. Jayce laughed, then muffled himself with his hand. smiled, a dimple showing up on his cheek.

"Do you agree?"

I thought about it, which aggravated me. The idea of it was stupid. It would be nearly impossible to pull of considering I didn't see the resemblance between me and the other girl, and I wasn't even sure if these guys weren't messing with me before they'd rape me and kill me. (So what if I was over dramatic?)

"How much would you pay me?"

Pedro smiled. "Ten grand sound good?"

"Twenty."

"Fifteen."

"Done."

He drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Little did I know it was a sixteen hour drive from Seattle to LA. They told me somewhere around the second hour.

I was moved to the seat near the window and untied. I'd argued that if they wanted me to keep up the deal, they'd have to trust me eventually. Jayce sat next to me, Colton sat behind me, and Robbie and Scott sat in front of me.

They pulled out a backpack full of band related things and began to instruct me on everything about the band; One Night Stand

I'll try to make this simpler for you than it was for me.

1) Jayce, Christine, and Colton had formed the band the summer before their Junior Year.

2) Scott and Robbie were exchange students for their senior year, discovered One Night Stand, and joined before the first month of school was up. They moved to America immediately after graduation.

3) They were signed to Sapphire Records immediately after graduation.

4) Before she disappeared, Christine was dating Robbie.

5) Christine was dating Robbie.

6) Robbie was dating Christine.

In conclusion, I not only had to pretend to be a freakishly talented singer/pop star, I had to pretend to be this guy's girlfriend. Hooray.

"How long until we're back at the house?" Colton called out. As it was the first time I'd heard him speak, I noticed how his voice was low and husky. I guess regular girls would think it was sexy, but I'm not normal. I think a big, fat ham sandwich with turkey and honey mustard is sexy.

"Fourteen hours, give or take." Pedro said back.

I tried to be outgoing as the boys made conversation, but it was weird. I wasn't going to immediately become best friends with these guys. Sure, their intentions were right, but they still kidnapped me.

Eventually, I found sleep on that van. It was seven o'clock at night when I fell asleep, and dark when I woke.

"Wake up, Sam." Jayce said, poking my leg. "We're at the hotel."

"What hotel?"

I sat up and looked around. We were in a parking garage somewhere, and all of the boys were walking towards an elevator. Nobody carried any luggage, and half of them wore hats.

"Here, put this on." He said, handing me a big black knitted hat. It would cover up my blonde hair and eyebrows.

"What about my eyes?"

He smiled and pulled me out of the van. It locked when I shut the door.

In the elevator, Scott and Robbie spoke quietly. Everything seemed like a dim muffle of noise to me.

"Sam, climb onto Robbie and put your face in his neck." Colton said when the elevator reached the third floor.

"What?" I asked tiredly.

Robbie chuckled and was a good sport about crouching down and convincing me to climb onto his back, piggy back style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, and leaned my head against his back, pretending to be asleep.

"How much do you weigh?" He asked jokingly as we walked out.

"Shut up." I mumbled. He shook his head and walked over to a corner of the lobby.

"No, I didn't mean that you weighed much." He explained. "You're as light as a feather."

I smirked and tightened my grip and his neck ever so slightly. He hummed quietly, reading the plaques below a few paintings on the walls as we waited for Pedro to claim the room.

As we walked towards the elevator again, I heard a little girl's voice say, "Mommy, look it's One Night Stand!"

In that moment, I realized that this wasn't just about them. They really didn't want to disappoint people.

I decided to tough it out and go on with the charade. I'd keep my word and help them out until they found Christine.

But I couldn't promise I wouldn't murder her for leaving and pulling me into this whole mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I awoke to bacon.

There I was on my very own, deluxe, super comfortable hotel couch having nightmares about my mom when I smelled it.

God, why is bacon so amazing?

I opened my eyes sleepily and looked around. The room was small. I didn't really remember entering it the night before. I guessed I'd fallen asleep on the way up, and they'd put me on the couch and laid a blanket over me, and a pillow under my head. It was a simple courteous gesture, so why did I feel so girly and grateful for it?

There was the door, a bathroom and open door closet to the right, a small living area to the left (complete with my couch, a small table and television), and past that a bedroom with another couch, two queen sized beds, and a flat screen television. I walked into the room with all of the sleeping boys and looked around. At the desk near the balcony, there were six plates of food. Pedro sat on the desktop chair making a call on his cell.

Jayce leaned over next to his bed, drying his hair with a towel. Colton was still asleep on the bed next to him, and Scott was laying back watching Adventure Time on the TV. Robbie was missing and the shower was running, so I put two and two together.

I grabbed a plate of food and sat on the foot of the bed next to Colton.

"You watch Adventure Time?" Scott asked, surprised. I nodded and forked a bite of eggs.

"That's awesome." He smiled genuinely, reaching for a plate of his own.

"Boys, I'm going to give you some advice." Pedro said angrily, throwing his phone into his lap. "Never manage a pop star band."

"Aw. Tired of us that quickly?" Robbie asked, emerging from the bathroom in only a towel wrapped around his waist. He ran a comb through his wet hair, looking in the mirror.

"What time are we leaving?" Scott asked. Pedro looked at his watch.

"It's about nine o'clock right now… We're in Medford Oregon, which is about 10 hours away from LA, so if we left in an hour it'd be eight 'o'clock…"

"Ten hours?" I asked. "I thought-"

"Bacon."

Colton sprung up in his sleep, looking around hungrily. Pedro handed him a plate and I watched in amazement as Colton clutched it carefully and leaned back, his gaze settling on the television.

"I want you all to eat breakfast so that we can be out of here by nine thirty. We need to hit the road as soon as we can."

Pedro left a couple minutes later and was gone for twenty minute before coming back with a few shopping bags. And by a few, I mean like, ten.

"A few things for the car ride." He said quickly, rushing us to get out of the door.

Before we left, he handed me a pair of oversized black sunglasses.

"And for the hair issue…" He produced a big brown slouch hat that was longer than my hair.

"Great." I said, not being able to hold back the laugh that followed. "This is awesome."

He smiled, handing out plastic bags for everyone to carry out. Mine were both fairly light, but still had a dull weight.

We settled into the van, not at all like the night before. I sat in the back row next to Robbie, Colton sat in the passenger seat next to Pedro in the driver's seat, and Scott and Jayce sat in the very front row.

"So… You're Sam Pucket." He said awkwardly. I smiled faintly and nodded.

"And you're Robbie Watson."

"You know my last name?"

I fought the blush that threatened to show. "I may or may not have googled One Night Stand this morning…"

"Ah. Well then, I guess I should admit that I watched almost all of the iCarly videos when I was supposed to be sleeping last night."

We laughed awkwardly before he pull out a freaking _iPad _from his backpack.

"Look, I know it's lame, but I just found this American TV show, and I was planning on watching it-"

"Go ahead and watch it."

"-Will you watch it with me? And maybe explain a few things?"

He pulled up the show and I smiled. Phsych. My favorite show e_ver._

"You're in luck." I told him.

Maybe these guys weren't so bad.

** HEY! I love you. I have bad news. But I love you.**

** I got my play practice schedule, and I am so insanely busy from now on. I cannot even express to you how busy I am. I literally have no free time, apart from Sundays. So… I'm going to update every Sunday from now on, okay? Unless I get really on it and write twice as fast, you can expect only an update on Sunday evenings. **

** But the main reason I'm so busy is because I'll be working a lot from now on. I have to pay off a $130 debt to my parents, and then raise another $150 before April 17****th****. Why? I'M GOING TO THE TAYLOR SWIFT CONCERT IN KENTUCKY! I have the most AMAZING friend! For Christmas, she is taking me to Lexington KY for a weekend getaway and the concert! Isn't that ****_insane? _****But I am silently freaking because my parents haven't totally agreed, and I'm jobless and currently earning $10 a week for allowance. So I've got 3 months to earn $280 dollars… Got any tips or odd jobs that earn money pretty fast? (I'm not yet 16 so I can't work a lot of places, and I can't work a paper route.)**

** I love you all, and love the reviews, and please tell people about this story! I'm really proud of this one so far, and I really want it to get big!**

** Thanks to EllaCollinsDash for the band name! I may end up changing it in the future, but for now, this seems OK for a band! Thanks Ella!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**

** Question of the day- What are some jobs that pay well for minors?**


	3. Transformation

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Robbie's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much longer?" Sam asked, stretching.

"Ten minutes." Pedro answered angrily. I didn't blame him for being mad. Between the six of us, the question, "Are we there yet," had been asked dozens of times every hour. It was 8:30, Pedro was tired of driving, and we were all ready to be home.

At noon, Sam and I moved up to the front row and slept. She leaned her head against the window and rested her feet on my lap, sprawled out. It was cute, actually. I leaned back to a comfortable position and slept until Sam was awake. In fact, once Sam was awake, _everyone _was awake.

"You said that fifteen minutes ago." She whined.

Our manager nearly had steam coming from his ears, I swear.

"Samantha, I mean it this time."

"Ooh, used my full name did you?" She muttered. "So scary."

I could see the white of Pedro's knuckles as his grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Go back to sleep." Scott said, leaning back in his chair behind us. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his stomach.

"I thought teenage guys _liked _to stay up late. "She grumbled back. I chuckled and shook my head.

"We're always up late. We savor every early bedtime." I explained.

It took another fifteen minutes of, "Are we there yet," and grumbling before the house came into sight.

Sam's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"You all live together? In that?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Yup." A few guys said tiredly.

We pulled into the garage, and the van creaked to a stop. We all piled out and pulled our things out of the back before climbing up those three stairs that led to the mudroom. Everything (thanks to our live-in housekeeper, Jenna) was spotless.

"This is way better than my house." Sam breathed out, looking up and around.

The Americans kicked off their shoes and walked with us, giving Sam the full tour of the house. In the entire building, there were three floors, three master bedrooms (occupied by Pedro, Jenna, and Christine), six guest bedrooms, two kitchens, a man cave (which Christine never saw the inside of in her entirety of living there), a grand dining room, the music studio, and a few other rooms I shouldn't mention now.

But don't worry- half aren't important and the other half will come in later.

"You can stay in here." I told her, opening the door to a guest bedroom.

We called it the white room, because everything was, well, _white. _From the bedspreads, to the walls, to that grand piano that sat in the corner. It was all the same, but beautiful.

Us guys left it empty when we moved in, because we knew it would take a matter of three seconds before one of us spilled mustard on a sheet, or something.

"This is awesome."

She fell onto the bed backwards, her arms outstretched.

"Sam, we'll see you in the morning, okay?" Pedro told her. "I'll send someone to wake you."

She just sighed contentedly. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, we all realized she was asleep.

I found my room exactly where I left it- two doors down from the white room. The room in between us was the music room. But it didn't matter if someone decided to play drums at 2 AM. 1) The walls were sound proof. 2) I slept through everything. And I mean _everything. _

After a few minutes of standing outside the door, I took a deep breath and headed towards my closet, smiling and shaking my head.

'_We really might pull this off.' _I thought. '_Sam might pull through.'_

I wish it were that simple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sam, seriously, you need to wake up."

The only response I received was a tired moan. She laid on her stomach, her face stuffed in her pillow.

"We've got a really busy day, and you need-"

"Hint- telling someone what they have to do that day is not going to wake them up."

"You're awake now, aren't you?"

She rolled over, scowling.

"What is going to make our day so busy." She growled.

"Your appearance. It needs to be worked on before we do anything else."

She looked offended. I realized what I said and let out a chorus of, "I didn't mean it like that."

"We need to dye your hair." I began. "Jenna went out this morning and bought the hair dye and contacts. We'll need to take you to a tanning house later as well… Not to mention, you've got to watch loads of interviews and practice walking and talking like her."

"Why did I agree to this? Oh wait, I remember. I was tied up in a _van."_

I pulled her up and managed to get her to walk with me to the kitchen. There was food in bowls and plates lining the countertops. Waffles, syrup, fruit, whipped cream, eggs, bacon, sausage… It was amazing.

What was even more amazing, though, was how Sam immediately put herself out there. She was outgoing, witty, funny, sarcastic, and rude. She fit right in.

But when I found myself mentally comparing Sam to Christine, there were a world of differences.

I snuck off and wrote them down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Sam's POV**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared at myself in the mirror, hardly believing I was looking at myself.

My hair- which before had been six inches past my chest- was now cut three inches below my shoulders and was dyed dark brown. I had in the dark green contacts, making my gaze piercing. My skin was dark tan, unlike my usual peaches and cream complexion. They'd given me a pair of Christine's pajamas to wear to bed that night- if you could call it pajamas. It was only a pair of short grey sweat shorts, and a white tank top. The boys had started to move her clothes into my room, but I told them no. I was already taking this girl's identity. I didn't want any of her stuff.

So Jenna had told me that the next day- which would be Saturday- she'd be taking me shopping with a couple of Christine's friends. The few friends who knew the truth about the situation, I mean.

Somewhere down the hall I heard voices shouting. They were playing Call Of Duty in the living room and being obnoxiously loud. Then, Scott come up behind me, totally catching me off guard.

"Is it creepy?" I asked. He tilted his head, looking adorable.

"What'd you mean?"

I looked at him through the mirror. "Me looking just like her."

He shook his head. "It's not creepy."

My eyes did something weird. They started to sweat.

Or cry.

Sam Pucket doesn't cry.

But… Was I even Sam Puckett anymore? I didn't know. Actually, all I was thinking about was the fact that now, Scott had enveloped me in a hug and I had my arms around his waist and I was crying into his shoulder. Not to mention my stupid pink bunny slippers I'd found were touching his black Toms.

"It's okay Sam." He assured me, running fingers through my stupidly brown hair. "I'm going to take care of you. You'll be safe with us.

Funny how he didn't say 'We're" the first time.

** God, I'm an idiot.**

** I really am. I'm not writing as much as I should, and why? I've started a new story. **

** It's an idea right now, but I've been thinking about it for a while…. I've been spending a lot of time thinking about it, and I hope I'll post it on fictionpress in the next couple of weeks I love you all, and I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! **

** I suck for that! BIG time suck!**

** ~icywhisperingkiss**


End file.
